I love you
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: Orihime, gelandangan yang tinggal di gang kotor dan bekerja sebagai pencuri. Suatu hari bertemu seorang pemuda dan menjadikannya sebagai target.Pada saat itu juga dia mengetahui bahwa targetnya kali ini berbeda dan ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentangnya


** OHAYO MINNA!** udah lama gak kesini dan saya mau mengisengkan diri untuk menaruh Fanfic ini...

I know I know...banyak orang -orang diluar sana yang menunggu agar SG di lanjutkan. tapi saya malah stuck dan akhirnya yang muncul ide cuman ini...dan ini juga saya dapet ilham dari Tuhan melewati mimpi pas gw tidur di mobil karena kecapean.

benar-benar deh.

maaf kalau banyak typo, mengingat gw bikinnya malem mulu...Happy reading

**Bleach is not mine. bare that in mind!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU<strong>

**I AM TAKING YOU HOME**

" _Aku…ini salahku, semua ini salah ku. Aku membuatnya mati…Kalau saja aku aku yang mati…Aku…"_

* * *

><p>( Orihime Pov )<p>

Jalanan ini masih seperti yang dulu, kotor, bau dan yang tragisnya inilah tempat tinggalku. Aku adalah seorang pencuri makanan, gelandang kotor dengan pekerjaan kotor. Caci maki sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari ku. Banyak orang lalu-lalang melihatku dengan pandangan jijik dan ingin menyingkirkan ku dari pandangan mereka.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, mungkin banyak wanita-wanita di luar sana akan mengalami setres dan mungkin gila. Wanita-wanita yang sering melewati jalanan yang kotor ini, sering mencemooh ku dengan sebutan budak kotor, wanita jalang atau makhluk kotor. Apa yang mereka katakan selebihnya adalah benar. Aku memang seperti apa yang mereka deskripsikan kepadaku. Dalam hal seperti ini aku hanya bisa terdiam, mengiyakan apa yang mereka katakan.

Di gang ini terbilang banyak orang-orang seperti aku yang menggelandang, akan tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu mereka semua. Menyapa pun tidak.

Kami tinggal disini akan tetapi merasa tinggal seorang diri, kami terlalu individu.

Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, yang ku pedulikan sekarang adalah perutku yang lapar.

Aku sekarang berada di trotoar gang, duduk disana seraya bersandar di dinding salah satu gedung disana.

Bau sampah yang mengelilingi gang tersebut sudah kuhiraukan sejak aky tinggal disini. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan bau busuk itu.

Kurasakab perut laparku mengaum meminta makan. Sudah dua hari aku tidak makan dan kalau hari ini aku tidak dapat mangsa bagus, ini akan menjadi hari ketiga aku tidak makan. Akan tetapi Tuhan berkata lain ( seperti aku percaya saja adanya Tuhan ), aku melihat sesosok pemuda.

Kalau di lihat baik-baik, ia adalah salah satu orang yang berisi dari segi materi. Kulihat dia melangkah ke gang seraya menutup hidungnya, tapi yang menjadi impresi baikku ke dia adalah jalannya yang tegap walau melewati gang ini. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang, mereka menangis ketakutan sesaat melihat penghuni gang yang memang sangar atau keringat dingin karena gelap nya gang ini membuat mereka merinding. Walau gang ini diselimuti kegelapan, mataku masih bisa menangkap gerakan sang pemuda.

Kulihat cara jalannya yang tegap dan raut wajahnya yang tidak memancarkan rasa takut sama sekali. Aku suka dengan pemuda seperti ini, melihat kesempatan yang ada, aku melancarakan aksiku. Kemudian aku terbangun dari duduk ku, lalu berlari ke arah sang pemuda tersebut dengan cepat layaknya orang ketakutab. Dan layaknya orang ketakutan, aku berpura-pura melihat kebelakang dan memasang tampang khawatir dan ketakutan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kami bertabrakan. Di saat bertabrakan itu aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuti apa yang berharga darinya, yaitu kantung emasnya yang berada di antong celana bagian kanan. Setelah mendapatkan kantung emas, aku lalu memasukkan kantung itu ke salah satu kantung rok baju ku dengan kecepatan cahaya. Aku lalu berpura-pura terjatuh.

Kulihat kebelakang seakan memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti.

Sang pemudayang terjengkal kebelakang karena tertubruk itu tadi berusaha berdiri seraya membersihkan banjunya yang mewah itu. Seraya ia berbuat seperti itu, aku berpura-pura ketakutan seraya beberapa kali melihat kebelakang. Aku pikir ini adalah taktik bagus untuk mengelabui sang pemuda. Dan benar saja, pemuda tersebut terkecoh dengan aksi akting ku.

Sepertinya sang pemuda emperhatikan aksi ku yang seperti orang ketakutan itu lalu berkata, " Hey Onna, apa kau bisa berdiri? " dengan nada lembut namun dingin seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Aku terkejut, kukira ia akan meludahiku atau mencemooh ku seperti halnya kebanyakan orang yang pernah aku tubruk. Ini adalah pertama kalinya orang kaya memerlakukan ku seperti manusia yang semestinya. Orang aneh…

Tapi biarlah, ini mungkin hari baik ku dan aku penasaran dengan pemuda aneh ini. Dia bukan pemuda kebanyakan…

Setelah aku menerima uluran tangan nyadan memposisikan diriku menginjak tanah dengan benar, kulihat baik-baik sang pemuda di depan ku. Kalau di lihat baik-baik, busa kulihat mata hijau nya yang begitu menawan dan juga baru kusadari, ia memiliki rambut hitam bagaikan malam. Seperti halnya malam ini, tanpa bintang. Hanya kegelapan yang menyelimuti.

Ku tatapi ia terus layaknya sesuatu yang abnormal ada di depan ku, dan kurasa ia mulai tidak nyaman dengan tatapan ku. Ia pun berdeham dan sekejap saja itu membuyarkan lamunan ku.

Sesaat aku sudah tersadar dari dunia khayalku, kurasakan muka mulai memerah bagai kepiting rebus yang siapa untuk dimakan. Rasa panas yang menjalar ke muka ku membuat aku tertunduk untuk menahannya.

Aduh, malu sekali…

Akan tetapi, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil. Dan aku yakin tawa itu berasal dari pemuda yang sekarang ada di depan ku.

Mendengar itu semua, aku semakin malu. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, sang pemuda melihat ku dengan tatapan tanpa emosi dan berkata, " Kamu berlari seperti di kejar anjing, aku penasaran siapa yang mengejarmu…" seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiriku. Tapi aku tidak memperbolehkan ia melihat karena itu sama saja aku mengungkapkan aksi ku ke korban ku. Aku mungkin anak kotor dan miskin, tapi itu tidak berarti aku bodoh…

Aku tidak mungkin tetap menahan pandangannya untuk tidak mencari siapa yang mengejarku. Maka aku melancarkan aksi darurat ku, yaitu membuat ia takluk dengan pesona tubuh dan wajahku.

Aku selalu menghina pembuat ku karena membuatku mempunyai tubuh seperti pelacur. Lekuk tubuh yang sangat berbahaya yang bisa menaklukan pria mana pun bila aku melenggokkan badana dan juga dada yang tergolong besar. Jujur saja, aku sedikit kesal dengan tubuh pelacur ini dan tubuh ini menyusahkan.

Kau tahu punya dada besar itu tidak lah mudah, dada ini bagaikan beban dan ini berat. Berlari pun aku harus merasakan tarikan-tarikan yang tidak perlu harus aku rasakan.

Pada intinya sangat menyusahkan.

Aku lalu membungkukkan ku dan ku raih pergelangan kaki ku layaknya orang keseleo. Dengan tampang memelas seraya mengernyit sakit, aku berkata pada sang pemuda.

" Maaf tuan, sepertinya aku keseleo. Tuan tidak usah pedulikan saya…saya mungkin tak bisa jalan, tapi saya masih bisa menyeret kaki saya untuk berjalan…" Kata ku seraya memelas dengan nada layaknya gadis manis kesakitan.

Aku kira dia akan mengasihiniku lalu pergi mencari bantuan, tapi ini berbeda dari pa ayang ku pikirkan.

Kurasakan kaki ku tidak lagi menginjak tanah dan aku merasa berat badan ku terangkat. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu menggendong ku layaknya seorang putri dengan gaya bridal style.

Aku tentunya terkejut oleh apa yang pemuda ini lakukan. Tentu saja aku langsung meronta-ronta meminta untuk di turunkan.

Aduh ini benar-benar memalukan sekali…AAARGH! Tuhan kejam!

Aku tetap meronta-ronta meminta untuk di turunkan. Kemudia sang pemuda berkata, "Kamu mau aku jatuhkan? " dengan nada dingin dan sinis.

Sekejap aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau dengar. Tadi sang pemuda berkata dengan lembutnya mengasihani ku, dan sekarang dia garang?

Aku pun mulai curiga dengan sikap pemuda aneh ini. Dia boleh kaya, tapi dengan kelakuannya tadi aku mulai berpikir bahwa dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

Dan dari situ mulai bermunculan pikiran negativ akan pemuda tersebut.

Apa dia adalah penculik yang akan menculik dia dan menjualnya ke perdagangan budak? Atau yang lebih parah nya lagi, mungkin dia adalah seorang psikopat yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda dan berdarah dingin. Ia berkeliling ke tempat-tempat gelap, menculik mangsa nya lalu membawa ketempat tertentu yang tidak di ketahui oleh orang banyak. Kemudian ia akan menjalankan aksinya di tempat itu?

Kalau itu benar terjadi…

Sesaat kereta pikiranku berhenti, aku lalu terdiam seperti batu. Sang pemuda sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari diriku, karena dari tadi aku terus meronta-ronta.

Mungkin karena penasaran, aku merasakan dua mata hijuanya langsung terarah aku yang sekarang mulai gemetar takut. Ia lalu berkata, " Ada apa dengan mu? Kamu sakit? ".

Dia terlihat bingung dengan apa yang apa yang terjadi dengan ku. Yang tadinya meronta dengan frontalnya, sekarang terdiam seperti batu. Tidak bersuara, hanya gemetar…

Mendengar ia berkata, aku hanya terdiam sesaat. Kereta pikiran ku mulai bergerak kembali, meluncurka bebagai jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan apabila aku menjawab apa yang aku alami saat ini.

Kulihat ia dari balik poni ku, kulihat dia menunggu jawaban yang akan aku lontarkan. Yang tadinya ia berjalan seraya menggendongku, karena mununggu jawaban ku pun berhenti berjalan.

" Apa kau…akan membunuh ku? "

Mendengar jawaban itu, sang pemuda hanya terdiam, tak bersuara apa-apa. Namun mimic yang tadinya tanpa emosi sekarang di penuhi dengan kebingungan.

" Apa kau akan membawaku ke suatu tempat dan membunuh ku? " Kata ku dengan suara yang kecil seperti berbisik namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sang pemuda.

Setelah itu kami hanya terdiam begitu saja. Akan tetapi tidak sampai semenit, aku mendengar sang pemuda tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tercengang melihat sang pemuda tertawa.

Lalu ia pun menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan nada tidak percaya. " Apa aku benar-benar seperti pembunuh? "

" Iya. Kamu aneh, gelagat mu juga " Kata ku jujur. Aku tidak suka bohong, tapi kalu untuk beberapa hal..itu lain lagi.

Kemudian ku lihat sang pemuda yang masih melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya itu berkata lagi. " kamu lucu, aku suka itu. Aku melakukan ini karena kamu manusia. Kalau kamu menganggap dirimu sebagai hewan, aku tidak peduli. Dan aku akan membawa mu ke Mansion ku." Katanya dengan nada dingin.

Mendengar kata Mansion, pikiran ku langsung menuju kepada satu titik. Yaitu sex.

Mengingat aku adalah orang miskin yang membutuhkan uang untuk makan dan orang yang menggendong ku adalah lelaki. Di tambah badan ku yang dilihat dari manapun akan tetap menggiurkan. Bagi para lelaki, tubuh ku mungkin adalah pujaan mereka, impian para lelaki.

Dan kalau itu terjadi…

Pada saat itu jjuga, aku meronta-ronta kembali dan itu membuat sang pemuda terkaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ku. akan tetapi ia bisa mengatasinya dan tidak membuatku terjatuh.

Seraya aku meronta-ronta kembali dengan frontalnya, kucurahkan apa yang aku pikirkan ke pemuda tersebut.

" HEY! BIADAB! BRENGSEK! GAK TAHU DIRI! LEPASKAN AKU! KAU PIKIR KAMU BISA DENGAN MUDAHNYA MELAKUKAN DAN MEMBUANGKU SEPERTI SAMPAH! AKU TAHU KAU KAYA, BERDUIT DAN AKU MISKIN, TAPI TIDAK BERARTI KAMU BISA SEENAKNYA. DASAR MAKHLUK HENTAI RENDAH! AKU BILANG TURNKAN AKU! "

Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu, aku merasahak sang pemuda merubah bentuk posisiku layaknya karung beras dan di sampirkan ke bahunya. Sialan, kau kira aku karung beras apa?

Aku lalu memukul-mukul punggung sang pemuda. Kemudian tidak lama setelah itu, aku merasakan tangan sang pemuda ada di pahaku lalu…

" AUCH! SAKIT! "

Sial, aku baru saja di cubit oleh sang pemuda di bagian baha. Sakit…

Kemudian ku dengar sang pemuda berkomentar, " Kamu ini tidak bisa diam hanya untuk satu detik saja ya? Benar-benar deh. Dan imaginasi mu itu terlalu berlebihan, aku hanya akan menyembuhkan mu…"

Dan entah kenapa sesaat ia berkata sperti itu, aku mulai terkulai lemas dan pada saat itu juga aku tidak mendengar perkataannya lagi. Pada detik-detik tertentu, suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan dan lama-lama kelamaan, suaranya tidak terdengar lagi.

Dan sesaat aku sadar, aku sudah berada di dalam mimpi ku dan bertemu dengan orang yang paling aku sayang.

Sora.

* * *

><p>mungkin selama saya libur, saya akan berusaha untuk mengejar ketinggalan. Harap di tunggu ya...<p>

-nyembah reader- ampuni saya yang telah lalai dalam membuat fanfic lanjutan. saya akan mencoba catch up. Mengingat saya juga mempunyai tugas sekolah.

Mohon ampun U^U


End file.
